Hidden Claws
by BlackTiger6
Summary: The quest to reclaim Erebor hangs by a thread. There will be death and sacrifice, but how can a girl help? She can't in the dwarves opinion. She's just a girl, and a girl from a race they despise the most, no less. But this girl has a dark secret. A terrible secret that can change the quest... to their advantage. And there is also the fact of her being Smaug's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my fourth fanfiction! *Cheers*! **

**Thorin: Like anyone would like ****_your_**** fanfictions!**

**Me: You little...**

**Archer: And on with the story...**

* * *

**Archer's POV**

My day was going well, until a bunch of uncivilized, _smelly_ dwarves burst into my meadow. In an instant my bow was loaded and pointed at an elderly dwarf's heart. The group skidded to a halt, and a young redhead started to back away. "Don't move and lay down your weapons, or this arrow will be in his heart," I commanded, nodding to the elderly dwarf, my Grace pulsing powerfully. One of them, one with a dark beard streaked with gray and a heavy fur coat, pushed to the front.

"Who are _you_?" he growled, unsheathing his sword. I rolled my eyes.

"I _said_, soldier, put your weapons down else I'll kill him," a look of annoyance flashed over his face as he plunged his weapon into the ground. The rest of the dwarves followed his lead. "Now, what are you doing here?"

The dwarf held my gaze in anger. "None of your concern," he spat out, and the tallest man... _man_, er, _wizard_... walked up next to him. He stood a full head-and-chest taller than the dwarf. My eyes widened with recognition, and I lowered the bow, much to the dwarves relief.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise," Gandalf the Grey, if I was correct, greeted, "Tara Eilieth. I've heard about you."

I muttered, "Some could disagree." Slightly louder, I added, "Gandalf, it's an honor to meet you," I laid the sarcasm on thick, and dramatically bowed at him. One of the dwarves, I didn't know which, snorted. Gandalf shook his head and motioned me up.

"I've been looking for you," Gandalf told me, taking me aside. I dug my heels into the ground and leaned back.

"If you've something to say, say it here," I informed him, "else it isn't worth saying."

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. "I would like you to join our quest," he blurted, and the dwarves paled. They shouted insults and protests, and I strung my bow and shot up at the sky as a warning. On cue, a bird dropped to the ground, an arrow in its neck. They quieted down, but tension and anger was still in the air. I sent a sharp glance at them and looked at Gandalf warily.

"And what is this quest you want me in? These _dwarves_," I spat out the word, "don't seem to want me joining."

"She's right!" A dwarves shouted.

"Silence!" Gandalf bellowed, and I kept a cool eye on him. The dwarves quieted once again. "The quest is to defeat-"

The lead dwarf warned, "_Gandalf_!"

Gandalf ignored him. "To reclaim the kingdom of Erebor."

I cocked an eyebrow, "_Reclaim_? _Erebor_?"

"Erebor was a dwarven kingdom, a mighty kingdom," Gandalf regarded me carefully, "and it was taken by a dragon."

_That_ got my attention. "Which one?" Was it Leolith? Eowod? Silien? Boreyn? I turned away, getting ready to congratulate the dragon. It was a mastermind move, and there was only few that I wouldn't compliment.

"Your father," he replied softly, and I froze in place, my Grace flaring with recognition and surprise.

"_What_?" I asked icily, "He's dead."

Gandalf regarded me intensely. "So you would think."

I gulped. This was a dragon I would _not_ congratulate. "He _isn't_ my father."

"Whether father or not," the conversation was too quiet for the dwarves to hear. "We need your help."

"In what, again?" I asked, walking away, intent on killing my terrible father.

"Killing your father, Smaug."

* * *

**Thorin's POV**

It all began when we were running from a warg pack. But the sad part is... we got lost. Bombur wandered off the path... the fool! Ugh! Then you can imagine my surprise as a finely crafted, barbed arrow was aimed for Balin's forehead. Or so the company told me. To see for myself, I walked to the front of the group and did a double take. Not only was there an arrow fixed on Balin, the company told the _truth_! For _once_ in my blessed, long life. But to add to that, I was greatly humiliated to find the person who caught us unawares... was a girl.

I was sad to admit it, but she _was_ very pretty. Not that I'd care, of course, but still. Her skin was pale, her movements graceful and precise. Dark brown curls framed her face, at longest reaching her chin. Her eyes were... silver. _Silver_? She held the bow like it was an extra limb. There was a knife strapped to her side, and probably a few more in her boots and/or sleeves. "Don't move and lay down your weapons," she ordered, her voice like a queen. "Or this arrow will be in his heart," she nodded imperiously and Balin, and Dwalin growled. I lifted my chin and glared at her.

"Who are _you_?" I put as much venom in my voice as possible.

The girl looked irate. "I said, solder," Soldier? "put your weapons down else I'll kill him." Extremely put off, I jammed my sword into the ground, and watched as the rest of the company did the same... for the second time that day. A bright, pulsing light caught my attention. Squinting, I could make out a... glowing necklace strung around her neck. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"None of your concern," I hissed, and saw a flash of irritation strike her face, my attention drawn from the necklace.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise," Gandalf stepped in, and I glared at him. "Archer. I've heard of you." Uh-uh. I sent him a look like: seriously? You couldn't have mentioned this?

The girl muttered something and dramatically bowed. "It is an _honor_ to meet you," she snipped, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Gloin grunted. I glanced a Balin... and the arrow was lowered slightly. Gandalf strode toward the girl and tried to lead her away, in which she dug her heels down and made a sour face. Gandalf told her something.

"If you've something to say, say here, else it isn't worth saying," she turned him off, and I could swear Gandalf blushed.

He took several deep breaths as we leaned in to catch what he was saying. "I'd like you to join the quest," he informed her abruptly, and I jerked back. Surely Gandalf was joking. This girl was dangerous! The loyal company started shouting and yelling. On cue, the girl aimed her bow up and let go almost immediately after. Seconds later, a bird was flightless in death. The company, so _loyal_, quieted.

The girl leaned in and hissed, "And what quest is this? These _dwarves_," she said the word like it was poison, "don't seem to want me to join!" _First_ _sensible thing she has said so far,_ I thought, angry and bemused.

"She's right," Fili called above the ruckus of protests and insults that had started up again.

"Silence!" Gandalf rumbled, the air dark around him. "The quest is to defeat-" that went too far.

"_Gandalf_," I warned, desperate to stop him telling her this quest.

But he went ahead. "To reclaim the kingdom of Erebor," I think we should just give up on it now. Ugh!

"_Reclaim_? _Erebor_?" The girl arched an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion.

"Erebor was a dwarven kingdom, a mighty kingdom, and it was taken by a dragon," he explained, and the girl turned curious.

"Which one?" Okay, how could she not know that?

Gandalf answered, and she froze after turning around. They exchanged a short converse and she, nodded. "Killing your father, Smaug," I heard him say. Wait..._what_? Fa-f-_father_? _Smaug_? What the _hell_ was going on?

* * *

**Bilbo's POV**

The girl called, still guarded, "This way, dwarves!" she beckoned us on, and I felt Thorin stiffen beside me. _What is that necklace? Why is it glowing?_ I thought carefully.

"And why should we?" he asked carefully, in all but a growl. Gandalf rebuked Thorin fiercely and apologized to the lady hastily. _Okay..._

Kili grinned wickedly. _Oh no!_ "What shall we call you, Fair Maiden?"

The archer broadened her shoulders and stared at Kili. "It seems you've already named me, dwarf."

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Call her Archer. She's the best you will ever meet. Er, one of them." He quickly fixed as Archer glared at him. With a huff, she stomped up to a small cabin and imperiously opened the door and jumped in.

I exclaimed, as I heard an eerie howl, "Well, come on! I don't fancy being a warg dinner," I risked a glance at the cool Balin, the fuming Thorin and Dwalin, the miffed Gandalf, an awed Kili, a love-struck Fili, and the dumb-struck company. Not waiting to see if they were following, I rushed up the hill, and by the time I had slipped in the cabin, I was panting my lungs out.

"Move along Bombur!" Bofur cried from outside, and I sighed. Dwarves would be dwarves, no matter what. My thoughts lingered on the necklace once more. What was it?

Bifur replied something in Khuzdul. "Like you're doing anything to help!" retorted Dwalin angrily, and there was more din. Unnoticed, Kili and Thorin crept in, soon followed by Fili, in a less discreet way. Thorin sighed, and I chuckled, taking out my pipe and smoking. It always calmed me down, no matter. Looking around the cozy room, I realized it would be hard, if not impossible, to fit sixteen people in here. I groaned and kept my spot on the cushioned chair. Seeing Archer tending to the fire, I decided if I could help, I would.

"Need any help?" I inquired, polite, and trying not to look at the pendant, "It's nothing, really."

Archer shook her head, her dark curls framing her sculpted, sharp face. "Thanks, but no thanks," she replied abruptly, and I shrugged, sensing eyes on me and Archer. She ignored them and announced, "This room is off limits. Anyone who comes in will get thrown to the room." I edged away quietly, noticing some other dwarves do the same.

"Have you any food?" Gloin asked eagerly, leaning forward.

Ori added, "Yes, we're starving!"

Dori, however, maintained his manners, "It's fine, lass."

Nori whacked his brother on the head. "But we're hungry!"

Archer sighed in exasperation, and I watched Thorin take on an amused expression. "Alright, dwarves," she rolled her eyes. "Get the bird and roast it. I don't cook. I'm vegetarian, so no need to cook. You'd be better off eating trash," she informed us, and I could see hearts breaking. See, a dwarf needed a wife that could cook, except for Bombur, who so helpfully mastered the skill.

"What was that?" Oin asked, scrambling to get his trumpets. Archer face-palmed and stalked into her room. I looked at the bewildered company.

"So," I asked casually, "who's getting the bird?" All eyes swiveled to me. Oops.

_Oops_ wasn't the only thing running through my mind as I was thrown out into the pouring rain; insults and curses could be added to that list, as I stumbled around blindly, blinking tears out of my eyes, looking for a bird.

* * *

**Hey, all of you know that the characters of the Hobbit are J.R.R. Tolkien's, but I still have to say... that none... well most... of the characters aren't mine. Archer is, but that's it for now. I'll be updating every time I can, with few exceptions. Everyone who has reviewed thank you, and for those who haven't:" please, please, PLEASE, review! Thanks. And just to let you know, I edited this chapter from before, so now there are three POV's instead of one.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I've changed my name to BlackTiger6, so I'm not StarsShineBrightWithDragons anymore.**

**Tiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back...! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. This chapter might not be that long because I'm in school doing it so... you get the point. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Archer's POV**

Ugh, those dwarves! Seriously, they expected _me_ to feed _them_? How stupid were they? Okay, I lied, but then again, I'm a renowned liar. Sitting on my bed, I thought about what Gandalf said. Smaug_? _Alive_? That is _impossible_! No one,_ no one_, can survive Dragonsbane, er no _dragon_, that is. I saw it happen! I did! _I hyperventilated. Hearing loud groaning and shouts from the other room, I growled and shrugged on my bow and quiver. Lifting my chin, I proudly opened the door and strode in, much to their surprise and embarrassment. I cocked an eyebrow arrogantly and smirked. "If I may ask, why are you acting like you are dying?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Actually that might not be a bad idea." The dwarf with the fur coat narrowed his icy blue eyes at me, and I could tell he didn't like my attitude. _Score one!_

But there was something about his gaze... I didn't know. It sparked and fizzled, it was unlike anything else I had experienced. Holding in the wave of curiosity, I masked it by narrowing my own eyes at him. "Watch your attitude," he warned, and I laughed cockily, knowing it would make them uncomfortable and him angry. I didn't know why I enjoyed making people annoyed; it was in my blood.

"I don't think you're the one who can be making threats," I told him, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Gandalf frowned at me just as the dwarf glanced over at Gandalf angrily.

He stormed, "Gandalf, she isn't coming with us. She's rude, arrogant, and disrespectful." His eyes flamed, and I leaned back against the wall casually, tilting my head.

"She's a great fighter, can keep a cool head, and has good connections, Thorin," Gandalf countered and I stumbled forward.

"Thorin? _Thorin_?" I raged. "Gandalf! Why, by the Valar, didn't you tell me?" I probably was overreacting, because I had expected this. Thorin smirked at me, and I sneered back. "So _His Majesty_ wants his home back, doesn't he. Or is it the _gold_?" I taunted, and his face turned from cocky to tight with anger I had never seen on someone. One of the younger dwarves scrambled upwards along with the others in outrage. My hand slowly inched to my Grace in fear and anger.

"Shazara!" Gandalf yelled something in Khuzdul, while I was still a spluttering mess. "She is coming, and if you would give her a chance, she will prove herself to you."

"I've still my Grace," I disagreed, bracing myself. "I'm not going."

Gandalf sighed. "We won't strip you of your Grace," and I felt slightly relieved. The diamond stone on my neck felt lighter, and pulsed brighter. Preventing a sigh, because I wouldn't give them that satisfaction, I thought of another problem. You see, if someone of kingly descent found my Grace, and destroyed it, I would die, because it was my life force. But if someone shed a king's blood on it... I would be the king's to command, and I never wanted that. Like, literally, I would do his every whim. Now you know why I have an... _aversion_ to Thorin. About to ask about it, Gandalf interrupted, "But we will, and I have someone to do it," he nodded to Thorin, and my face showed pure rage, so much that the nearest dwarves scrambled back. Thorin looked up kingly, looking at me, and then to the bright light that pulsed on my chest in recognition. "Unless you come."

I didn't even take a thought before I snarled. "I _hate you_," I spat, breaths quick and vibrant, and the dwarves looked shocked. "_I hate you_." Turning on my heel, I stormed out of the room, my body aflame with anger, resentment, and hatred. The door slammed behind me, and in my anger, I didn't notice the calculating look on Thorin's face.

* * *

**Thorin's POV**

I couldn't believe Gandalf did that! Getting a snotty, ego-centered girl on the quest? More like _telling_ her about the quest! How could we use her? She would give us away! "I can't believe Gandalf did that!" Kili's face was a mask of rage, and I was taken back. He was usually the sweet one, but I felt proud of him.

"Yeah!" Fili added, "She almost killed Balin!" There were some mutters of agreement.

Dwalin put forth, "Didn't you see the way she treated Thorin? The king?" That made a rise of protests and shouts of agreement. I smiled, tears almost spilling. These dwarves were so loyal, so patriotic. Then I knew again, I would chose every one of these dwarves over ten armies from Erid Luin. Until _she_ came out. She arched an eyebrow and smirked at us knowingly.

"If I may ask," she rubbed her chin, "Why are you acting like you are dying? Actually, that might not be a bad idea," she mocked, and the dwarves growled. I narrowed my eyes, and after a moment, she did the same back at me.

It snapped with arrogant mockery. She didn't want us here. "Watch your attitude," I commanded, and Archer widened her eyes dramatically and laughed. The company shifted and my anger sparked and flamed. She looked at me, and the expression that passed over her face was... enthralled, enraptured, captivating. A second later it was gone... leaving me to think I hallucinated... and she was narrowing her eyes back at me.

"You shouldn't be the one making threats," Archer mimicked, and Gandalf frowned at me. Why at _me_? Why not at _her_? I didn't do anything! My anger was fed, fed so brightly that I felt like I should be exploding.

I snapped, finally. "Gandalf!" I roared, and her smirk grew. "She isn't coming with us! She's rude, arrogant, and disrespectful!" Something played in Gandalf's eyes, an idea. The girl leaned back on the wall, so casually you could assume she was eating an apple... except there wasn't an apple.

He reasoned, "She's a great fighter, can keep a cool head, and has good connections," he paused for a moment, sparing a glance oblivious to Archer, "Thorin." With that she nearly fell over, and had to take multiple steps to stay on her feet. She stuttered, and half of us held back snorts of laughter.

She yelled, "Thorin? _Thorin_?" _What is so bad about me?_ I puzzled smugly. "Why, by the Valar, didn't you tell me?" Holding back a bark of laughter, I smirked at her, in which she returned with a sneer. Controlling herself, she teased, not at all nicely, "So His Majesty wants his home back, doesn't he. Or is it the gold?" My mouth almost opened as even more rage pounded through me. In all my decades, and even centuries, no on got to me like this, not even Azog. The rest of the group jumped up and started shouting at her, but she just stayed stony, her hand inching toward the glowing pendant on her neck. _Perhaps I could take it,_ I mused irately, _then who'll be laughing?_ Dwalin reached for his sword, even. So she got to them too. I stifled a smile, they were too loyal.

"Shazara!" Gandalf ordered, "She is coming, and if you would give her a chance to prove herself, she will prove herself to you!" _Uh, no._ She rolled her eyes, and the dwarves tightly sat back down.

Then Archer said something that confused me. "I've still my grace, I'm not going." Archer braced herself, stiffening, while I pondered over her words. _Grace? Huh?_

"We won't strip you of your grace," Gandalf agreed, and he lost us. Archer relaxed visibly and held back a sigh of relief. Glancing outside, I saw the rain was still pouring, and it was as dark as the dead of night. Which, as a matter of fact, it could be. "But we will, and I have someone to do it," Gandalf nodded at me, and Archer's face showed fury. Just fury. Fury like I'd never seen before, eyes wide, body rigid, hand gripping the necklace around her neck so tightly that her arm was white. She looked ready to kill, so much that the Kili, Bofur, Gloin, and Oin scrabbled back, being the closest to her. And then something clicked. Her grace was Grace, and it was an object. Precisely, the object around her neck. "Unless you come," he added sneakily. Now, how could I get to her Grace?

Her mouth opened and closed, until she finally hissed, with as much venom as I had ever heard, "I _hate_ you," the room stilled with those words, "_I hate you_!" I swore a tear streaked down her cheek as she fled the room, her back to me as I wondered how I could get the pendant.

* * *

**Kili's POV**

That was surprising. My mouth opened in an "O" as she left the room. Even Gandalf looked shocked at those words, and the tension in the room was almost too much to bear. "That was surprising," I voiced my thoughts in an attempt to break the tension. They nodded and muttered, and Thorin shifted on his chair.

"Gandalf?" he asked slowly, and I knew he was on to something. Unfortunately, so did Gandalf.

He raised his brows. "Yes?"

"What's a Grace?" he quizzed coolly, and the wizard froze. The tension grew as we all leaned in to hear the answer. Fili gripped my hand. _What was hidden about this girl?_ he seemed to ask.

Gandalf coughed a bit, uncomfortable, before clearing his throat and answering. "Before I tell you, you must swear, Thorin," he then turned to us, "and you Fili and Kili, not do what I'm going to tell you." The silence was unnerving.

"I swear," I blurted eagerly, and Thorin glanced at me sharply.

Fili muttered, "I swear."

And Thorin then added, "I swear." Gandalf nodded to the company, who then swore as well. I looked at Fili questioningly, and he returned the look.

Gandalf took a breath. "All her kind have a Grace." catching our quizzical gazes he added hastily, "That's her job to tell. Anyways, a Grace is their heart." I choked, and the others gasped. "They don't have them inside their bodies, but in pendants that are made into necklaces. If someone of kingly descent," he stared hard at Thorin, "Destroys it, the dr- person," he slipped, "dies. But if a king sheds their blood on it, she will live to serve him. Nothing I know of right now can take them out of it. To do every little thing, the king has to tell them to do it. It's tiring, but they can't do it by themselves. That is calling the "Stripping of the Grace" which is what I just threatened her with. And I would go through with it, however cruel.

"That's what she fears the most. Imprisonment, capture, to do someone's bidding." he concluded, and we were in a daze. Thorin, and us, could do that? That made me sick, and that she had such a great weakness. But what unnerved me the most, was the look on Thorin's face after Gandalf finished. Hunger, calculating, possessive. It scared me, and I don't get scared. _Is he okay?_ I thought frantically, trying to figure out why he looked like that. Archer sure angered him, to the point where I thought he would blow. She made him angrier than Azog did... and that was an accomplishment.

And that was when it hit me. Thorin wasn't sick.

He wanted to strip Archer of her Grace. Forever.

* * *

**I'm done! Finally! Did you like it? If you did or didn't, please review. The button is down there... so click it! Thank you for your reviews and help, I appreciate it.**

**Tiger**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l l**** l**

**\ l /**

** \ l / **

**\ l /**

**\ l /**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, everybody! They are really appreciated! Sorry for the wait, if any of you think it was long, on this chapter. Thanks, once again!**

* * *

**Arch****e****r's POV**

My fury wore off... somewhat. Yeah, I was still mad at Gandalf. By mad, I mean, _extremely, extremely irate_. First, he forced me to go on some stupid quest with some stupid dwarves! Instead of reclaiming Erebor, they could make Ered Luin, or Moria a _new_ Erebor. Bah! But that wasn't even the half of it. Sure, I hated dwarves, but this adventure seemed exciting, thrilling, dangerous! I _was_ going to barter with him, but instead he talked about my Grace. My Grace! How rude!

Dragon's Graces were private, and treasured more than the dwarves treasured their women and children. But no, he goes ahead and tells them all about it, and threatens to strip me of it! I felt my face redden with the willpower of not killing that good-for-nothing wizard. To release the strain of holding my fury in, I strung my bow and shot it. A dwarf yelled in surprise, and I smirked, some of the tension dissipating as I vented through my bow.

The feeling when I did that was extremely good, so I notched another arrow and fired it right next to his brother. Smiling from the noises they made, I released arrow after arrow until they made a straight line across my door. I was still angry at Gandalf, without a doubt, but now it was containable. Yanking out the arrows I shot, I placed them neatly in the packed quiver and packed my stuff.

I took out my small bag and place the clothes I owned in it, and, viola! I was done. Breathing a sigh of displeasure, since I was out of cuss words to kill Gandalf with, I kicked off my boots and unclasped my cloak, placing them in a corner of my small room. The floor was cold under my bare feet as I padded over to the fire I had made earlier, and warmed my stiff limbs. I moaned with pleasure as the heat filled my body and warmed me up. The nights got cold around here, so fires were never unwelcome.

Waiting for the noises in the other room to subside, I stared into the flickering, golden flames with delight. I'd always loved fire, perhaps being a dragon had a part to play in that, and perhaps not. Shouldering my satchel as the noise died down in the other room, I kicked out the flames and crept out of my bedroom and met a silver blade. Immediately, my hand lashed out, gripped the hand attached to the sword, shoved it out of my way, and continued in annoyance, almost not closing the door behind me.

Safely through, I turned and glared at my attacker. It was the blond lion. Barely holding back a snort, I hissed, "What the hell?"

Flashing me a flirtatious smile that made my heart freeze, he whispered, "Who knew it would be you?"

Extremely annoyed that this... _dwarf_... could get a reaction out of me, and angry at my red cheeks, I snapped, "Me. Who are you?" the question was abrupt, and he bowed dramatically, and I had a feeling he was flirting with me.

"Fili, m'lady, at your service," he smirked, at my gaping expression, and I quickly wiped it off of my face.

Narrowing my eyes, I questioned, "You don't hate me?" Oh, great. I wanted them all to hate me. _Here we go again_. Fili looked at me with what one could call mischief, and my suspicion rose. "Stop that!"

"No, I don't hate you," the smirk played at his lips, "but you could treat Thorin with more respect. And stop what?" again with the grin, so predatory.

"Stop," I waved my hands around quietly, "doing that!"

Fili seemed amused at my disastrous reply, and that didn't help his case. "Hardly specific, Miss Archer," choosing to ignore him, I picked my way around the sleeping dwarves. Every step creaked, and every time I winced. I swore they were doing it on purpose, as Fili watched on, stifling a laugh. Finally reaching my chair, I finally realized... it was occupied. By who else? The king himself. _What_ an _honor_. Barely holding in a snort of disgust, disbelief, and distrust, I plopped on the ground and watched, not liking the king looming above me.

Leaning back on the wall, my eyes flickered around the dark room, my argument with Fili gave me the time I needed to get my night vision. We Fili and I brushed gazes, I immediately broke contact. It happened more than I would have liked. To pass time I braided my hair, but as it only came down to my chin, if not barely longer. Movement caught my attention as I undid the braid once again.

Turning my head, I saw it was just Fili awakening the next watch person, whom I assumed was his brother... they looked so alike. Fili had a conversation with his brother for a minute, and Kili grinned before they traded spots. About to focus on my braids again, I was stopped my Kili walking straight to me.

* * *

**Thorin's POV**

"Impossible!" Bombur declared, "A heart outside a body? You made that up!"

Gandalf shook his head wearily, "No, I didn't, Master Bombur, believe it or not. But as you swore, none of you can do that," he looked straight at me and I raised my brows in silent acknowledgement.

"I have to agree," Gloin put forth tentatively, "She would be dead by now if it were a heart outside of her-" they were cut off by Dori's cry of exclamation as an arrow appeared where his head was last. He scrambled out of the closed doorway as another arrow appeared right next to the first one. I stood up, annoyed and furious at her behavior. Mutual aversion? No, more like: I-want-to-kill-you-now-get-out-of-my-*bad swear*-life aversion.

"Thorin, don't," Gandalf warned, and I was exasperated when he figured out what I was going to do. "Just get some sleep, the night is half wasted away." I growled and turned to face him.

I raged, "She insulted us! She almost killed Dori! And you want me to stand by when one of my kin gets hurt?" Not glancing back, I didn't notice tears in Dori's eyes at being called my kin.

"And yet she felt threatened," Gandalf countered, "Three people in this room had the ability to kill her, and being forced to go on an adventure wasn't at the top of her list. She is venting now," he added as another arrow joined the first two. We watched silently as five more arrows joined them, all in a neat row, below the minute. Kili whistled appreciatively until I sent him a sharp gaze and the sound spiraled downward pathetically. "I trust you are tired," Gandalf stretched and nodded to the roasting bird. It was barely large enough to provide a good meal, but it was all we got. "So eat and sleep, and I'm going to go to bed." he eyed us warily, and I glared back at him.

She was venting... ha! More like she was warning us to be on our best behavior, not minding if we would die on the way. I could imagine it in my mind.

_"It's not like I want to kill him! It's not like I'd aim a bow at his head like this, notch an arrow like this, and shoot him, like this. *He dies* Oops, I killed him! Oh well. Now, anyone have supper?"_

No, she wasn't that naive, she'd probably poison them. But it didn't stop me from dreaming of killing her. FYI, it's the best dream ever! "It's done!" Bombur called, and Archer and her arrows were forgotten by all but me, and few others. They hustled around the bird and ripped at it, me on the outside. I wasn't hungry, so I shook my head and watched them act like children once again.

Unbidden, a smile played at my lips, and soon, in five minutes, the bird was devoured. They sure didn't eat it slowly, or quietly, for that matter. The meal was riddled with whispers and accusations, and I took that time to glance out the window, noting the moon high in the sky. It was late. "Get some sleep," I ordered gruffly, "Fili, you take first watch, Kili, you take second. Bofur, you take third, and, if there is a fourth, Dwalin, you take it." there were grumbles about the arrangements, but no downright oppositions.

Settling on my chair, I waited until the fire was put out and all the dwarves were sleeping, full and comfy. But sleep didn't come. For me, that is. The rest of the dwarves, save Fili, because if he did, I would have his head, were sound asleep. So I just closed my eyes and waited. But Archer's entrance and converse with Fili didn't go unnoticed, and neither did her sitting by me, assuming I was asleep with her casual stance.

I wasn't asleep, but I was ready to die from boredom! So I cracked my eyes open and watched throughout the night. Of course, I was disrupted from my peaceful content by none other than... Kili. Who was walking straight towards me. Or shall I say, _her_.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait again... but I can't promise that it won't be this long again. It's in the middle of the school year, so I have work to do. As always... wait for it...**

**REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Tiger**


End file.
